hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1975 Atlantic Hurricane Season (HurricaneKiddie's)
1975 Atlantic hurricane season was an active hurricane season, with 21 depressions, 19 named storms, 10 whom achieved hurricane intensity, and 5 which peaked as a major hurricane. The season began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates usually delimit the period of storm formation every year, but storms can form at any part of the year. The season began with the formation of Tropical Storm Adelle on June 16 and ended with the dissipation of Tropical Depression 21 on December 11. The scale of activity this year was very active, with 21 storms. The strongest storm this year was Hurricane Francene, a very strong and catastrophic Category 5 hurricane that wrecked havoc in places such as Leeward Islands, Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, Cuba, Jamaica, Bahamas, Florida, The Carolinas, New York, New Jersey, New York, Illinois. The most notable storms this season are Catarina, Francene, Nadia and Prudence. Hurricane Catarina was a strong Category 4 storm that caused catastrophe in places such as Lesser Antilles, Hispaniola, Jamaica, Cuba, Bahamas, Florida, The Carolinas, New England, New York, Nova Scotia, Quebec, Newfoundland, causing $3.6 billion in damages and 247 deaths. Hurricane Francene is the only Category 5 this season, and the earliest to date. It caused $12.4 billion damages and 650 casualties in places parcticularly Leeward Islands, Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, Cuba, Jamaica, Bahamas, Florida, The Carolinas, New York, New Jersey, New York, Illinois. Hurricane Nadia is an intense Category 4 storm that caused $8.35 billion damages and 385 deaths in regions such as East Coast, New Jersey, New York, Virginia, Maine, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland. Lastly, Hurricane Prudence was a strong Category 3 storm that wrecked havoc in East Coast, Florida, The Carolinas and Georgia causing $4.3 billion damages and 67 deaths. Season Summary June The month of June began with the formation of Tropical Storm Adelle. It achieves peak intensity and degenerated into a remnant low on June 20. On June 28, Tropical Storm Bridget forms and dissipates on July 2. July The semi-active month of July 1975 began with Tropical Storm Bridget crossing from June to July. Bridget achieves peak strength and dissipates on July 2. Shortly thereafter, Hurricane Catarina forms, causing catastrophe in the Carribean and East Coast. On July 21, Hurricane Doria forms but causes no harm. Tropical Storm Emilia forms and causes little damage in Florida and Georgia. August Hurricane Francene forms on August 2, and tracks through the Carribean and the East Coast as a Cat.5, causing unprecedented damage. Hurricane Gourdie forms and lasts for 8 days before dying in August 18. Hurricane Hilda forms from the remnants of Tropical Storm Dahlia in the Pacific, and tracks as a Cat.2 in The Gulf Coast. The brief Tropical Storm Ivana forms and dissipates. Tropical Storm Jennie forms and makes landfall in Nova Scotia. Kora makes landfall in Mississipi as a Cat.1. Tropical Storm Laurie forms and dissipates shortly thereafter. September The month begins with the formation of Hurricane Mary on Sept. 3. The powerful Hurricane Nadia forms shortly, and is referred to as "North Carolina's Superstorm". Tropical Storm Obedience forms on September 16. The long lived and powerful Hurricane Prudence makes landfall on the Georgia - Florida border and crosses into October. October The month begins witht the crossover of Hurricane Prudence from the previous month September. Tropical Storm Rosalia forms but it was just one of those typical tropical storms. Hurricane Shannon forms and slightly brushes Upper East Coast. November The weak TD 19 forms in this month. Tropical Storm Therese forms on November 10 and dissipates on November 15. December The only storm this month was the weak and feeble Tropical Depression 21 that only hit Texas and Mexico. Seasonal Forecast Storms Tropical Storm Adelle Tropical Storm Bridget Hurricane Catarina Hurricane Doria Tropical Storm Emilia Hurricane Francene Hurricane Gourdie Hurricane Hilda Tropical Storm Ivana Tropical Storm Jennie Hurricane Kora Tropical Storm Laurie Hurricane Mary Hurricane Nadia Tropical Storm Obedience Hurricane Prudence Tropical Storm Rosalia Hurricane Shannon Tropical Depression 19 Tropical Storm Therese Tropical Depression 21 Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:01/01/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2026 till:20/06/2026 color:TS text:Adelle from:28/06/2026 till:02/07/2026 color:TS text:Bridget from:04/07/2026 till:12/07/2026 color:C4 text:Catarina from:21/07/2026 till:27/07/2026 color:C1 text:Doria from:31/07/2026 till:03/08/2026 color:TS text:Emilia from:02/08/2026 till:16/08/2026 color:C5 text:Francene from:10/08/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:C3 text:Gourdie barset:break from:13/08/2026 till:19/08/2026 color:C2 text:Hilda from:16/08/2026 till:21/08/2026 color:TS text:Ivana from:21/08/2026 till:24/08/2026 color:TS text:Jessie from:24/08/2026 till:30/08/2026 color:C1 text:Kora from:27/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 color:TS text:Laurie from:03/09/2026 till:10/09/2026 color:C2 text:Mary from:09/09/2026 till:20/09/2026 color:C4 text:Nadia barset:break from:16/09/2026 till:21/09/2026 color:TS text:Obedience from:25/09/2026 till:08/10/2026 color:C3 text:Prudence from:05/10/2026 till:11/10/2026 color:TS text:Rosalia from:17/10/2026 till:22/10/2026 color:C1 text:Shannon from:30/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 color:TD text:TD 19 from:10/11/2026 till:15/11/2026 color:TS text:Therese barset:break from:06/12/2026 till:11/12/2026 color:TD text:TD 21 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale 1975 Names The following list is a list of names that are used in the 2088 Atlantic Hurricane Season.The names that are retired are Catalina, Francene, Nadia and Prudence. These names are replaced by Camila, Flossie, Natasha, ''and Penny.'' 1981 Names The following list is a list of names that are used in the 2088 Atlantic Hurricane Season.The names that are retired are Catalina, Francene, Nadia ''and Prudence. These names are replaced by ''Camila, Flossie, Natasha, ''and Penny.'' Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2088 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2088 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:2015 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Above-average seasons